


Karma

by gizmolog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Drabble, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Puns & Word Play
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Jeszcze jedna scenka z życia, nie tylko mojego. Plus lekka zabawa słowem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Według strony wordcounter.net tekst miał równe 100 słów, kiedy zamieszczałam go na Forum Mirriel, i w tej samej postaci publikuję go tutaj.

Pytacie, jak się tu znalazłam? Tak samo, jak wszyscy. Zła karma. O jakiej karmie mówię? Cóż, nie zamierzam nikomu zasrać opinii, nie planuję też lokowania żadnych produktów, więc mogę tylko powiedzieć, że była to karma dla psów. Zwabił mnie jej zapach, któremu nie potrafiłam się oprzeć. Kręciłam się wokół otwartego worka z tą nieszczęsną karmą, przysiadałam w pobliżu, dalej się kręciłam - no nie mogłam się powstrzymać! Chyba w końcu kogoś zdenerwowałam, bo po pewnym czasie usłyszałam: „A usiądź tu jeszcze raz.” Zawsze byłam przekorna, więc usłuchałam. W następnej chwili wielka czerwona packa zakończyła moje siedmiodniowe życie.

Jak mówiłam - karma.


End file.
